guardian_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultures
Enopsia Enopsians' major ethnicity is the Bruston. Bruston (Brusto) People from the Commonwealth of Brustonia. Galgian (Galgi) People from the Commonwealth of Rossto. Welton (Welts) People from the Commonwealth of Lispic. Vonisia Vonisians' major ethnicity is the Corcian. Corcian (Corci) The culture of the Corcian was spread along the rise of the Esta Empire. Nowadays, majority of the Vonisia populace are Corcian. Corcian's culture was spread around the world due to the Empire's strong influence, notably Rivanic. Runi Runi continent is the most multicultural compared to other continents, therefore there are no major ethnicity in Runi. Aldion (Als) Eastern Runnic, Aldion is the major ethnicity of the Kingdom of Aldonia. During the fall of Ostonia Empire, the kingdom launched massive invasion in the name of liberty. The oppressed Ostonian turned to the Aldion, with most of them embracing the Aldion's culture, called Osto Aldio. Runi Ostonian (Osto) The original Ostonian. After the empire fell, the Ostonians broke apart, creating their own culture. However, Runi Ostonian remains true to their culture. Ostonian believes they are the "true" Evranian, thus other ethnic groups are considered heretic. Talmini (Talms) Nobles of Runi, The Lords of Lands, Talminis are mostly nobles owning most of the Runi lands. Austrogon (Austro) Western Runnic, Austrogon is the contrast of Runi Ostonian. They believe no groups of people are the "true" Evranian, and everyone bears the same blood. Ato Atonians' major ethnicity are the Ato Ostonian and the Rivanic. Ato Ostonian (Osto) More than half of the Ato populace are Ostonians. People of the south used to be multicultural. After the Ostonia Empire conquered most of the south, the people integrated themselves to the empire's culture. However, after the fall of the empire, Ostonians were split among the region they are living in. Ato Ostonian became more tolerable towards the Maudian natives, feeling responsible towards the massacre and destruction of the Maudian tribes. Rivanic (Rivan) Most of east Atons are Rivanic. Originally Ostonian, the ancestors of the east colonies was influenced by the Vonisian cultures. They share their shorten first name with everyone. Their formal first name is used by their close friends and family. Maudian (Maudi) The natives which mostly dominates the demographics of the South before the invasion of Ostonia Empire. Now most of the Maudian lived along the south shore of Ato. Nowerd Markon (Marks) Markons are seen as the barbarians by other people. They used to live around northern Runi, until the empire forces most of them to migrate north to avoid enslavement. They are friendly towards the Kaish native in Nowerd, since they believe the land of Nowerd belongs to the Kaish people. They granted the Kaish special privileges, and promised to never interfere nor disturb the Kaish people. Kaish (Kaish) The natives of Nowerd. Kaish people are well-respected by the Markon as the original owner of the land, therefore they have certain special privileges given by the Markon when they colonize their lands. Kaish in return of this respect, allowed the Markon to settle on their land.